Roitheta
Within the confines of the Roi Sub-Sector hidden in the Nephilim Sector the ancient Forge World of Roitheta stands as a testament to humanity's ingenuity, producing powerful shell-based tanks and plasma weapons for many millennia. Melta and Las-weaponry wouldn't be added to these production lines until the arrival of the Omni Legion Chapter of Adeptus Astartes. In the modern day they're protected from massive Orks WAAAGH!s by legions of millions of Skitarii and the towering Legio Sol Devoratores of the Adeptus Titanicus. The planet surface is largely a series of massive complexes and facilities used to construct weapons, vehicles and armour for the Imperium. Most dedicated to arming the Omni Legion and some for the Order of the Sacred Flame. There are still active and powerful volcanoes that are littered around the planet which are harvested for their resources, magma is commonly used for their smelting and to provide fuel for facilities. Powerful energy fields have been constructed around the tops of these volcanoes to protect nearby compounds that hold the vital equipment and personnel that work nearby. History = Much of the history has been lost as a result of civil wars that ravaged the world. It's believed that the Forge World's Fabricator-General chose to side with the traitors during the time of the Horus Heresy. The choice to divide the world's territories under different leaderships was made following the Second Founding, seeing such a concept as having a basis for possibly working to ensure one wouldn't lead the entire Forge World to damnation. Regional conflicts would appear as facility leaders would strive to overtake another's to expand their territory and increase their influence. Eventually escalation threatened a massive conflict with the Skitarii Legions were divided. The Legio Sol Devoratores were gathered by the Fabricator-General to put an end to it all. The traitorous leaders were executed in front of their loyalists, it was determined that the world needed to operate under one leader to ensure such actions wouldn't be taken again. The Omni Legion After these events the Forge World's rate of construction and the trust they were given by the rest of the Imperium fell, seen as an unstable and unreliable Forge World that only armed a few Imperial Guard Regiments. The then Fabricator-General eventually stepped down after centuries of this decline, deciding to explore the galaxy for lost technology that could be used to regain the Imperium's trust and save Roitheta from its decline. His name was Zubayr. In the year 239.M35 the world was attacked by a large Ork WAAAGH!, the IInd, IIIrd ''and ''IVth ''Formations were quick to arrive to aid the Forge World's forces. Even the greatest of the Ork's Gragants were no match for the Legio Sol Devoratores as their powerful cannons tore them asunder. The Astartes with the aid of Skitarii were fast to rush the Orks, the green skins taken by surprise by these actions. This is the conflict that cemented the relationship between the Omni Legion and the Legio Sol Devoratores to aid one another in future conflicts. As the millennia passed the Forge World's orders for constructing arming the Imperium rose to levels higher than they had seen before, as the Omni Legion grew in its size and establishing the home world ''Tallon Prime they would need to supply the growing world with weapons and vehicles as Imperial Forces took over the world. Eventually the world of Tallon Prime also hosted an entire Order of Sisters of Battle which Roitheta would also arm. Roitheta Thousands of years before the Imperium of man the planet of Roitheta was a world covered in lakes of lava with thousands of active volcanoes that combined created the thick black skies that made the surface difficult to see as only the faint glow of the lava oceans bled through. The Mechanicus would construct large facilities to capture and contain the lava flow around the world as fuel for their soon-to-be factories. It would take centuries for the construction of Titans to begin and further facilities used to construct the Skitarii legions that would defend the Mechanicus. The most difficult challenge they would face was not connecting the facilities through walkways that stretched for up to five miles but the plans to harvest magma from the planet's active volcanoes. Void shields were the most important part of this process to ensure the flaming mountains wouldn't cause untold damage to any compounds or workers based around. By the 41st Millennium much of the planet's surface has been overtaken by the Mechanicus' constructed surface and cities of factories with the farmed volcanoes the only sign of its original appearance. Highways patrolled by Skitarii and Knights march day after day with the threat of an Ork invasion always present despite how hostile the planet's limited environment is to the Xeno race. Legio Sol Devoratores A Titan legion of average size, it wasn't always this way though. In the early millenniums before the discovery of the Omni Legion there were very few Titans that would call Roitheta home after many were slain during the days of the Horus Heresy. The Forge World would be incapable of rebuilding the Sol Devoratores due to the lack of resources to spare until M35. The Knight Houses that served with the Sol Devoratores during the Great Crusade were known for their ferocity and even taking to the fields of battle with the World Eaters of the Legiones Astartes. Eventually Roitheta would be struck by it's time of civil war during the events of the Horus Heresy. Several Knights of the world served in the battles that persisted, thus when Roitheta's conflicts begun the remaining Houses would be dragged into the fighting. By the end of it all the loyalists were victorious while the traitors had been slayed or surrendered only to be executed. The Knight Houses however had lost faith in the Mechanicus, Knights leaving the world in search of others. Eventually the vast majority of those who had fought during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy found a nearby system that they could call home. Roinu, a Feudal World. The planet's populace would come to follow those Knight Houses who came to the world, seeing them as warriors sent by the gods themselves. Taking in the worship and loyalty they had received from the planet's medieval populace they begun creating countries that was under their rule with armies of their own. Over the generations there were those who wished to spread their influence by taking another House's country and destroying them. It was generally looked down upon and often Houses will offer their aid in exchange for more land. 837.M34 Roinu was invaded by a massive Ork tribe that had intended on taking the world for a tactical purpose before going after Roitheta. By the conclusion of the battle much of the House was wiped out but they received aid from Roitheta in the form of Thousands of Skitarii safeguarding the planet till their numbers could be replenished. It would take centuries but with Roitheta's aid the House grew larger than ever before, in return these additional warriors swore loyalty to the Forge World. This only bolstered the increasing population of the planet's Collegia Titanica which was already improved by the facilities. Many believe the Omni Legion actually uncovered an STC that allowed for the manufacture of Imperial Knights with greater ease than most Forge Worlds. Though this has yet to be proven. 'Productions unique to Roitheta' 'Breacher-class Deathstorm Drop Pods' (Designs first utilized in mid-M35) Much like the standard Deathstorm Drop Pods used by the Adeptus Astartes these ones have been modified to make use of powerful pistons inside the pod. Once the pod makes contact with the ground a motion sensor will determine its surroundings, should any of these sensors be tripped the mag-locks will detach from the hatches. The pistons will activate and slam against all four hatches, this will launch these massive hunks of metal at whatever may be in their way before they receive a barrage of bolter fire. 'Roitheta-Hunter class Warhounds' (STC discovered early M34) Unique to the Forge World of Roitheta the resources to create these weapons are equal to that of the more standard pattern of Warhounds though there are some key differences. The load out for most Hunter class Warhounds is that of a single Turbo-Laser Destructor barrel and a powerful Vulcan Mega-bolter on either side of its chassis. They're capable of utilizing a twin-linked heavy flamer attached to the underside of its carapace against any enemy infantry that dare to get too close in one of it's blind spots. Their legs are heavily armored as to protect the machine from land-based traps and to make it more difficult to ultimately bring down. Their feet are fitted with powerful pikes that plant themselves into the ground, capable of piercing most steel, as to help the Titan stand its ground against heavy impacts or to prevent stagger due to recoil of its own heavy weapons. The speed of the Hunters are average for machines of their size though it's suspected that if they were to lose the armour on their legs it could increase the speed. 'Initiate Armour' (Designs first utilized in mid-M34) As expected this armour is used exclusively by the Chapter's Initiates. Very similar to the Carapace armour used by the Astra Militarum's '''Tempestus Scions '''these suits provide minor shock absorption against explosions or impacts from blunt objects. Capable of softening the impact of most ballistic weapons these suits have the capability of protecting the user from glancing shots from energy based weapons, a direct hit will still be fatal. The helms worn by the Initiates gives a complete detailed readout of the points of impact to easier alert them of where they may be injured without needing to take focus off the battle. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Planets